United Colonies
The United Colonies of The Void The United Colonies of The Void, also called the United Colonies for short, are a newer republic founded by GeneralKesh in early 3020. Following the QuickFire disease outbreak, most players and factions in the Brierie galaxy died. The survivors left Brierie, now nicknamed "The Void", and settled in the LvD server. The faction focuses on protection of its members and allies, and wishes to peacefully extend its influence and trade with other factions. However, the faction is far from pacifist. In it's shorter history, the United Colonies ruthlessly destroyed several ships that entered its airspace after being asked several times to leave, and forced the attackers to surrender after camping their homebase. Description The United Colonies is a peaceful republic looking to protect its members and expand its trade into unexplored Frontier systems. The faction is descended from the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, a faction of humans that were wiped out by Cylons several hundred years ago. Colonials often use Battlestars as flagships: carrier-battleship hybrids with two flight pods flanking the ship's port and starboard sides that act as docked carriers. The Colonials are also known for their slipstream ships, which are long, narrow ships with rings flanking their center. History On January 5, 3020, the Protectorate of Scorpia, a province of The Void seceded and declared its independence. The assets of the protectorate, located in the Zetapeia system, re-organized themselves into the United Colonies of The Void, and quickly seized all assets of Scorpian design, including five Battlestars, Kilcash Shipyards, and Thermopole Shipyards. After officially organizing which assets became Colonial ships, and which ships would remain with The Void, Colonial secession was complete, and the Colonials held their first congress at Thermopole Shipyards, which became the capital of the new faction. Shortly after the faction gained its independence, it signed the Voidarian Defense Pact with The Void, on 29 January, 3020. Following the QuickFire update, the faction left the server, and united with many former Brierians, forming the United Void Colonies. Major Conflicts Being a relatively new faction, the United Colonies does not have a lengthy history of warfare. However, there are a few examples of conflict in the faction's history that are worth being noted. The Colonial-NUFFIN war was a conflict that started when NUFFIN forces suddenly entered Colonial airspace in the Zetapeia system, and sat outside Thermopole Shipyards. The Colonials based at the shipyard requested that the NUFFIN forces, led by the ship USS Racism Enforcer, leave their airspace. After the NUFFIN forces refused to comply, UCO DD-01 Torcmhor undocked and destroyed the ship. This led to a week long conflict. NUFFIN initially took the offensive, taking out several bases in the Etuux system. However, the Torcmhor ended up repelling the attackers, before jumping to invade NUFFIN airspace. UCO DD-01 Torcmhor jumped a sector outside the NUFFIN homebase, and was immediately engaged by a NUFFIN fleet. The following battle resulted in the USS Liberty Incident, USS Denver, USS Flagstaff, USS Tampa, and several other NUFFIN ships being destroyed. The Torcmhor had recieved minor damage when the USS Eclipse managed to drop its shields, and the ship retreated to Thermopole Shipyards. On 21 January, 3020, Colonial forces recieved word that an enemy destroyer, USS CVT-01 Eclipse, was in airspace above Etuux. The Battlestar Hestia, assigned to the First Battlestar Group, engaged, beginning the Battle of 39 61 12. The Battlestar Hestia managed to repel the Eclipse, winning one of the largest battles of the war. On 25 January, 3020, USS CVT-01 Eclipse was spotted in NUFFIN airspace by the First Battlestar Group. The Battlestar Hestia once again engaged the enemy, starting the Battle of Hertes. After 10 minutes of intense fighting, both ships sustained serious damage, and were forced to retreat, ending the battle with a draw. On 26 January, 3020, the Battlestar Uranus, assigned to the Sixth Battlestar Group, attacks the NUFFIN homebase, destroying it. The NUFFIN forces retreat to Char Station, and prepare for the final battle of the war. On 27 January, 3020, the Battlestar Uranus attacks Char Station, forcing NUFFIN forces to surrender, ending the war. Category:Factions